


90 Minutos Pra Te Encontrar

by baddieyang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, destinação, seongsang, soulmate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Kang Yeosang sempre quis conhecer sua alma gêmea, ele olhava para o relógio em seu pulso, desejando que o tempo passasse logo para que pudesse conhecê-lo.Quando adulto, se mudou para Seul, onde poderia ter uma vida melhor do que no interior. Porém, sua vida melhorou ao olhar para seu relógio e perceber que faltava, apenas, 1 hora e 30 minutos para conhecer sua pessoa destinada.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa





	90 Minutos Pra Te Encontrar

Yeosang caminhava pelas ruas de Seul vestindo seu moletom quentinho e suas luvas em formato de pata de gato (bem adulto isso, sua mãe iria adorar lhe ver vestindo isso). 

Tinha acabado de se mudar para a cidade mais movimentada da Coréia do Sul e não sabia muito bem aonde estava, saiu de casa cedo ao ver no relógio em seu pulso que faltava menos de 2 horas para finalmente encontrar sua alma-gêmea. 

Por isso, decidiu caminhar para conhecer o bairro em que morava, mas já não sabia se continuava no mesmo bairro ou não;  andou por 1 hora até encontrar uma cafeteria que parecia ser bem fofa.

Achou que seria legal entrar, se sentar e tomar alguma coisa quente, já sentia seu rosto inteiro congelar pelo vento frio que vinha em sua direção. Ao entrar pela porta, ouviu um sininho tocar, avisando aos funcionários lá dentro que um cliente tinha chego.

Olhou em volta, em busca de uma mesa para se sentar e percebeu que o lugar até que estava bem cheio, para um bairro afastado do centro; achou um lugar perto da janela, onde conseguiria ver se o tempo estava piorando, para que pudesse sair correndo para casa.

Pegou o cardápio que estava em cima da mesa e o encarou, tentando decidir o que pedir. Achou um chocolate quente que parecia muito bom na foto e decidiu pedir um desse, agora tendo que escolher alguma coisa salgada para combinar com a bebida doce.

Olhou e olhou para o cardápio para, no fim, decidir por um croissant de peito de peru com ricota; levantou a mão quando viu um dos atendentes olhar em sua direção e pediu para o mesmo o que queria.

Ficou olhando ao redor para passar o tempo e começou a ficar com calor por conta do aquecedor ligado, decidiu então tirar a jaqueta de moletom e ficar só com a blusa de manga ¾ que havia por baixo.

Olhou de relance para seu pulso e se assustou, o relógio marcava menos de 20 minutos; como um louco, ficou olhando para os lados, tentando achar algum sinal de quem seria seu predestinado, mas não conseguiu achar nada.

A maioria das pessoas no café estava acompanhadas, por isso, seria impossível que fosse uma delas, mas então, será que era alguém lá fora do café? Mas ele não tinha intenções de sair dali tão cedo, então como?

Decidiu que iria esperar, se esperou por 21 anos, por não por mais 30 minutos? Voltou a se sentar na cadeira e pegou seu celular, navegando por suas redes sociais para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Seu nome foi chamado por um dos atendentes e  Yeosang levanto a mão sem olhar para quem o chamava, terminando de responder mensagens de amigos de sua cidade natal. Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça para acompanhar seu pedido chegando, ficou sem reação; seu coração acelerou, sua respiração trancou e ele só conseguia encarar feito um bobo o homem mais lindo que viu na vida.

O atendente vinha em sua direção, prestando atenção na bandeja com os pedidos do  Kang , sem nem perceber que era encarado sem nenhuma discrição; estava quase chegando na mesa quando olhou para cima, dando de cara com os olhos o encarando.

De repente, tudo fazia sentido: A sua ida para Seul, sua vontade de sair de casa, o relógio em seu pulso marcando 30 minutos, sua vida inteira fazia sentido. O olhar do atendente deixou claro que também sabia o que estava acontecendo e, como se lhe faltasse forças, caiu no chão, derrubando a bandeja e os pedidos de Yeosang, que nem ligou.

O  Kang sai correndo de onde estava sentado para ajudar o outro a se levantar e a limpar a sujeira no chão, já que sentia que também era sua culpa.

— Me desculpe, você está bem? Machucou? - Perguntou  Yeosang , preocupado, tinha acabado de ver sua alma gêmea pela primeira vez e já tinha feito ele cair. Parabéns!

— Estou bem sim, não imaginei que seria assim que encontraria minha alma gêmea, que péssima primeira impressão eu dei. - Respondeu o outro, sorrindo.

— Que nada, eu que devo ter te assustado por estar te encarando igual um maníaco. - Riu o  Kang . - À propósito, sou  Kang Yeosang.

— Sou Park Seonghwa. Muito prazer! - Respondeu com um sorriso maravilhoso. - Vou limpar essa bagunça que eu fiz, mas se você quiser conversar, meu turno termina às 17 horas, pode me esperar nessa mesa mesmo.

— Eu vou te esperar.

** KY e PS **

As horas passaram rapidamente, com  Yeosang lendo “O Instituto” do Stephen King, pelo seu Kindle; o livro estava maravilhoso, como todos os outros do autor, que, como seu nome já diz, é o Rei da literatura.

Quando deu 17:20 no relógio,  Seonghwa se sentou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa e se desculpou pela demora.

— Eu estava trocando de roupa, não podemos sair da cafeteria com nossos uniformes, eles ficam nos  nossos armários lá atrás.

— Sem problemas, eu nem percebi o tempo passar. Estava lendo. - Respondeu, apontando para o Kindle em cima da mesa.

— Lendo o que?

— Stephen King.

— O melhor. - Concordou o Park. - E então, de onde você é? Seu sotaque não é daqui de Seul.

— Eu sou de Daegu, morei lá minha vida inteira, mas decidi vir pra cidade pra fazer faculdade.

— Entendo, as faculdades daqui são as melhores. Vai fazer que curso? - Perguntou, interessado.

— Vou fazer Psicologia, vou começar daqui uma semana.

— Legal, eu faço Gastronomia.

— Combina com você. - Riu o Kang.

— Realmente. - Concordou. - Parece que o tempo está piorando, onde você mora?

— Eu moro nesse endereço. - Mostrou o celular com o endereço escrito no bloco de notas. - Ainda não decorei ele e nem sei o quão longe é daqui, vim andando sem prestar muita atenção e acabei aqui.

— Entendo, você pode se dar bem mal se fizer isso sempre. Mas, sorte sua que estou aqui hoje; moro bem perto da sua casa, então nós podemos ir juntos e eu  vpu te mostrando as coisas legais que têm no nosso bairro.

— Achei essa ideia maravilhosa. Muito obrigado. - Agradeceu ao Park - Aliás, qual a sua idade?

— Tenho 21 anos e você?

— Tenho 20, acho que tenho que te chamar de hyung.

— Certamente que sim. - Brincou.

— Certo,  hyung . Então vamos?

Os dois se levantaram e vestiram seus casacos,  Yeosang colocou suas luvas em meio  a brincadeiras de  Seonghwa sobre ele ser muito fofo usando as luvas de gatinho.

Foram andando devagar para a casa de  Yeosang , com o Park sempre parando e lhe mostrando lugares legais do bairro em que viviam, como uma biblioteca gigante, um parque incrível para fazer caminhadas (de acordo com Seonghwa) e vários outros estabelecimentos menores.

Em meio ao falatório,  Yeosang nem percebeu que  Seonghwa havia pego sua mão e ambos andavam com as mãos dadas, quando percebeu esse fato, corou e deu um sorriso pequeno, com seu coração acelerado.

Não demorou muito para chegarem na esquina da casa do  Kang , pararam um de frente para o outro, hesitando em se despedirem.

— Me passa o seu número, assim a gente mantém contato. - Pediu o Park, com seus olhinhos brilhando.

— Passo sim. - Respondeu, passando seu número e salvando o do outro.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro; sem que tivessem combinado nada, ambos se inclinaram para o outro, selando seus lábios de leve. Se separaram com sorrisos em seus rostos e, enfim, se despediram, indo cada um para um lado, com a certeza de que se encontrariam novamente, afinal, eram almas-gêmeas. 


End file.
